Managing Sirius Black
by Teagan star
Summary: Freya has always been in hogwarts, just undiscovered until... she met Black. Through pranks, sex and friendship she discovers who she is. But will others.


Disclaimer: although I would love to be the owner of these characters I am not and disclose all of the rights of these characters to J.K Rowling. I am responsible for the plotline but that is ALL I own.

The dark haired boy began to speak 'no way in hell prongs would lily…'

He swallowed his words, rasping for air as the essence of her beautiful perfume crept into his lungs filling them with the sweet scent of her beauty. Her fiery red hair, a tumultuous tone of red travelled past her shoulders in gentle waves, washing across her pearly white visage. An assortment of freckles decorating her delicate features, her high gentle cheekbones gracing her body with a sense of superiority.

His eyes swiftly travelled down her slim, taut body inspecting her full chest, tanned well toned legs and resting comfortably on her flat curvy waist. So inviting, what he would have given to have rested his hands on her waist and pulled her close; protecting her from the dangers in this world and the next. Her confidence rolled off her in waves as she walked gracefully down platform 9 ¾ towards the Hogwarts express, dragging her trunk and owl in tow.

Never had she had so many eyes on her in her life. This time last year she would walk down platform 9 ¾ and attempt to barge her way through only to shoved, manhandled and ignored. Always sporting a huge thick jumper and a pair of jeans, her thick frizzy hair tied up in a pony tail with a book in hand. But as she walked down the platform she was greeted by a mix of stares and envious glares. They were so quick to be envious and yet they didn't even know who she was, apparent in the curiosity of the glances. Having been at Hogwarts for six years they still had no idea who she was. She gazed at the many faces thinking about the reasons behind their glances pulling down the top of her vest and shorts in attempt to hide more flesh.

Walking down the platform her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a familiar voice call out. 'Freya, where the hell do you think you're going dressed like that, you tart' it sneered she froze her body driven by fear, her heart began to accelerate beating furiously against her chest, she could feel it racing in her throat her mouth turned dry and she slowly spun in the opposite direction in order to flee the station and never return, a move she had been contemplating over her summer months. Just before she even had a second to move her hair was abruptly tugged from behind and she fell into the hands of her attacker. She could feel his hot breath against her skin his cruel grasp tugging her hair painfully. A gasp caught in her throat, the sharp intake of breath being heard throughout the station as the silence was heavy in the air. She felt the pressure begin to excite as a sea of bodies began to surge forwards reacting to the situation at hand. But before they had even reached her the adrenaline in her body took hold. Anger built up within her, a heat so concentrated that it alone burnt away inside of her.

She spun around and her knee connected with the attackers groin, he doubled over in pain, panting and erupting screams, slamming her fist into his nose, with a satisfactory crunch she felt it break, the crunch echoing around the platform. He fell with a thud towards the ground cradling his broken nose as blood pooled from it onto the station floor. She jumped onto the floor straddling the attacker .Her fist colliding with his face three more times before she was finished. Her breath was ragged, her heart thrumming in her chest, she removed herself from him, standing up she looked around in surprise at the crowd of shocked onlookers, and finally remembering where she was a blush rose in her face. Stepping over the attacker she straightened her clothing she removed her sandals and grabbing her trunk she strutted through the clearest gap of onlookers, past the dark haired young man, and threw her belongings onto the train and disappearing inside.

I let out a deep breath; I couldn't believe I had actually done it, so many nights I stayed awake plagued by the uncertainties and possible reactions. I was free, finally free. He had never loved me or I him but it hurt, I was free to move on and be the person who I always hid inside myself. The person I always wanted to be. I was finally free of bruises, free of my old life.

She grabbed her belongings and began to walk through the crowded narrow halls of the Hogwarts express, seeking an empty compartment as was her usual choice. Upon finding one she slide back the compartment doors and seated herself inside, enveloping herself into her copy on Hogwarts: a history. She had never put herself in a situation where she had one ounce of attention come her way, today was a first.

She was interrupted by a gentle knock at the door. As the door slide back the dark haired boy remained in the doorway.

'Do you mind if we sit here' came a deep tempting voice. She looked up, startled by the human interaction, straight into a pair of Smokey grey eyes, his hair as dark as midnight crossed his eyes fixed in a messy style reaching his shoulders. She swiftly surveyed his lean muscular body, noticing prominent Pecs visible through his button down blue shirt, he leant in the doorway waiting for her to continue her analysis, her gaze wondered back to his face where she met a dazzling grin that met the corner of his eyes.

'Well, finished looking?' Sirius asked. A blush rose in her face as she realised she was staring.

She shrugged 'sure, sit wherever you want, it's a free country' she replied turning back to her book.

Behind Sirius entered a handsome sandy haired Remus Lupin followed by Peter Pettigrew and James potter. They all sat and surveyed young lady carefully, her tanned toned legs were elevated on the opposite seat and she sat slouched eyes focused on her book. Conscious of their stares she buried her head deeper into the book, not reading but keeping up appearances. After 20 minutes of Sirius broke the uncomfortable silence. 'Hi' he said, gazing into her eyes he extended his hand which she took and shook before quickly returning back to her book.

He began to speak again 'hi, I'm ….' But was interrupted as she spoke

'you're Sirius Black, I know' , she received four piercing stares of curiosity instead of addressing the glances she turned to the handsome sandy blonde boy 'Pleasure to meet you Remus, Peter and James' turning to each in turn. They were all stunned that this red beauty would not only invite them to sit with her but also know their names. So she returned back to her book, astounded by her own confidence, reading but taking in none of the information.

Sirius was the first to collect himself 'well, guys it seems our reputation precedes ourselves again' they all let out a round of nervous laughter, pausing only to shoot a curious glance in her direction. The laughter eventually died down, Remus and James muttered apologies and excused themselves from the carriage, regarding a prefect meeting and was soon followed by Peter as he set out in search of his cousin.

Sirius glanced curiously at the red beauty tensed attempting to read her book, sensing her company in the carriage she turned to face him avoiding his inspecting glance. 'So...' he asked gazing into her ocean blue eyes 'nice to meet you…'

'Freya' she offered 'Freya Williams'

'What year are you in Freya?'

'7th 'she replied curtly turning back to her book.

'Right' he chuckled 'that's the same year as me' he surveyed her cautiously, he had never seen her before, he would have been sure to remember, it was possible that she could have previously had gone to a different school for the last six years.

'Ummmm…. Thanks' she turned away from his piercing gaze.

'So?'

Frustrated by his constant demand for attention and incessant chatter she faced him, her eyes narrowing as she did so. 'what' she replied tersely. Smirking at her expression he continued with his chatter 'what school did you go to previously? Or were you home-schooled then Freya'

'Neither'

'What?' he queried taken aback by her reply

'Well, I have neither been home-schooled or have been to any other school, I have been at Hogwarts my whole school career'. Sirius turned unnaturally quiet contemplating her answer. Scooting closer to her so that the heat from her body radiated onto him he pressed his shoulders onto her, breathing in her spicy body spray, placing his arms around her he leaned in inhaling her perfume.

She shrugged out of his arm, standing up she grabbed her school uniform from her bag and headed towards the door, only to pause, before walking from the compartment down towards the bathroom, ignoring the curious stares from boys and girls alike.

As she got to the bathroom she locked the door and slid towards the floor. She thought she was ready but she needed time to process everything, during the summer she thought she had been through it all but her now she has much to process. Using the sink as a support she dragged herself up, she looked into the mirror gazing at the reflection in front of her. Blue eyes staring back pierced through her, as she began to drown in the watery depths once more. A sharp knocking at the door reminded her of where she was; charming away her puffy eyes and fixing her make-up she threw on her school robes before exiting the bathroom. Looking around the halls she decided to go back to the compartment and simply deal with the problem at hand, an overly handy Sirius Black.

She stood outside the compartment contemplating her next move, taking a deep breath she slid aside the door and stepped inside. She let out a sigh of relief as it was empty. She went to sit down in her seat only to jump up seconds later, she pulled out her wand, and there, before her, doubling over with laughter was Sirius Black in his uniform heaving in laughter.

'You. Should. Have. Seen .your face'

He panted in between laughter. She scowled, her face sporting a frown as she moved to sit in the seat beside him.

'If you wanted to sit in my lap Freya, all you had to do was ask'

He said motioning to his knee as he did so. She stood up and went to the door taking out her wand she muttered 'colloportus' and she turned back to him. He sat nervously his eyes shifting between Freya and the door.

'Ummmm… Freya I think' but he was cut off, his breath hitched in his throat as she slunk onto his lap straddling him. His breath was ragged in her ear as he felt her warm moist breath on his neck, he felt her soft curves beneath his hands, trailing his hands along her back he leaned into her, centimetres from her mouth she pulled away and whispered in his ear 'I don't need to ask, but don't ever do that to me again if you know what is good for you' she slid off his waist back into her seat and whilst opening her book she unlocked the door and the rest of the marauders walked into the room. Only to see a smirking Freya, head once again buried in a book and Sirius, who for the better terminology was pitching a rather large tent.

She walked off the train, the damp foggy air filling her lungs, surveying the platform and avoiding the curious glances, Freya moved with great stealth, almost colliding with a group of frightened first years being directed to the boats by lily Evan and James Potter. Noticing the glances directed her way Freya began to walk faster, upon reaching a carriage she threw open the door and stumbled into the near darkness. Her eyes adjusting to the darkness she met a sea of familiar faces, the marauders. Sighing in frustration Freya turned on her heel to leave however as she was just about to exit the carriage she felt a gentle tug on her elbow. Slapping away the hand, she turned to face none other than Remus Lupin. Startled by her aggressive nature he paused, considering whether his next action would be his last, as she gazed into his confused and worried eyes she felt her face soften. Upon seeing the gentleness of her gaze he asked her

'Would you like to sit with us?'

Her startled eyes proved that she was not expecting this. After scrutinising his face she agreed and went to sit by the window, next to Peter, as far away from Sirius Black as humanly possible, away from his smirking mischievous face. As her leg hit Peter's she heard his breathing accelerate, recoiling from his touch she placed her head on the window and took out her book beginning to read. Her whole life no one had responded to her touch the way they now did, acknowledged her presence as they now did or cared anything for her.

She was lost in thought as they pulled up at Hogwarts. The carriage lurched to a stop and she was propelled across the carriage straight into the arms of a waiting Sirius Black, as his hand began to slide slowly down her waist; she jumped up and punched him in the face, hearing the satisfactory crunch she spat

'Keep your hands to yourself, you filthy pervert'

She grabbed her book sent a fleeting smile to the rest of the marauders and before storming out of the carriage, a chorus of laughter echoing behind her. In the empty entrance hall, she took a deep breath, congratulating herself on her self defence over the day. She collected herself, straightening her hair and adjusting her make up before she striding into the Great hall. As she entered silence enveloped the hall. She felt a mass on penetrating stares scrutinising her as she strode into the hall, as she took her normal seat, located at the end of the Gryffindor table, with the rest of the social outcasts, she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Due to her much needed relaxation session she had arrived late and the feast had already begun. Glancing around she noticed many curious faces, ignoring them, as she had begun to do of late, she took a plate and began to place a few meagre pieces of vegetables on her plate and slowly chewing her food, buying time as she waited for the deserts to arrive, as many looked at her plate the saw the amount of food with understanding believing that in order to maintain her size she only ate a meagre amount of food. But as the table changed and she piled her plate high with treacle tart, chocolate cake and a wide range of sweet treats, they were amazed at the pace in which she threw it all down, hardly pausing for breath in between mouthfuls. Deciding she should stop and not show Hogwarts the extent of her pit less stomach she drained her glass of pumpkin juice and rose from her table, skipping in between the tables she left the Great hall heading for her dorm, she was finally home again.

She turned round the corner and headed towards the stairs but just before she had even begun climbing them she was sent flying backwards, propelled into a wall, she gasped attempting to breath as her lungs failed her. Gasping for breath she gripped the wall behind her attempting to gain balance, she felt a fist crash into her stomach and with a resounding crack she felt her ribs break. Malicious laughter started as she felt the fist collide with her face again and again and again. As she looked up through the bloody tears, her eyes locked with his, his malicious grin, an expression permanently glued on her face, she saw herself again, her old life, her old self catch up with her. Slinking to the floor she recoiled within her old self, she sat there taking the abuse, streaming bloody tears; she realised this would never stop, he was making up for lost time and he had a long way to go. It was a while before she realised that it had ceased, looking up and wiping her bloody tears she realise HE was face down on the floor in a body bind, searching around her she met a pair of Smokey grey eyes, watching her carefully as he slowly stepped towards her.

She looked up at Sirius Black, his calculating gaze surveying her, she pressed herself into the wall, wrapping her arms around her legs and rocking gently. She felt him wrap his arms around her and hugged into him, enveloping herself in him, she felt safe for the first time, he wrapped his arms around her and together they sat there, Freya crying softly into the crook of his neck, Sirius comforting her. They stayed there, for how long they didn't know, he held her and she in turn was being held by him. Her crying came to an end and she began to sniffle, she rested on his shoulder, inhaling his sweet musk. She sat up, looking at him.

'Sorry' she choked out attempting to stand only to gasp out in pain and slink towards the floor again.

'Here' said getting out his wand 'let me help' he waved his wand over her face and ribs, the pain slowly eased its way away from her. Pulling out his napkin he set out on her face, dapping at the blood on her face.

'Thanks' she said getting up, he followed suit. 'You're really good at that' they began walking towards the common room, slowly pacing down the hall.

'Well, I've had a lot of practice'

'Ummmm'

'Freya, was that the same boy from the platform?'

Her eyes widened in fear as she recalled her encounter, she nodded, fearing her voice breaking if she spoke. They walked on in silence; both lost within their thoughts.

'Thanks' Freya blurted out

'It's okay; I know what it feels like'

As they reached the portrait of the fat lady Sirius mumbled 'gillyweed' and waited for Freya to pass before following her inside. Freya stood in the entrance, warmed by the comfortable room, a small fire burned in the corner, surrounded by sofa; a few tables were dotted around, only a small amount of people remained. She turned to him and bidding him good night started to head up to the girls dormitory ,'Freya?' she turned to face him only to be met by a pair of soft eyes 'who was that?' She paused, she had contemplated lying to him but shocked by his honestly she decided to reply in earnest. She gulped, steadying her breathing 'that' she stuttered 'that was my, my, my …. brother'. She turned around running up the stairs, she didn't want to see his face, look into his eyes ,feel what he felt, she wanted to run and escape the life she had known but escape wasn't coming, it wouldn't; not for her.


End file.
